femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Kimura (The Machine Girl)
Violet Kimura (Honoka Ishibashi) is an antagonist in the 2008 film "The Machine Girl". Ami Hyuga (Minase Yashiro) attempts to save her brother Yu (Ryosuke Kawamura), who has racked up a considerable debt from another boy at school named Sho Kimura (Nobuhiro Nishihara). Sho just happened to be the heir to a clan of vicious ninja-yakuza, and when Ami's brother can't pay, violence breaks out and he is killed. Our first introduction to Violet is when she and her family is eating dinner at their hom. The families chef drops a bowl of soup in the lap of Sho, and as a result, Violet has his fingers cut off and is forced to eat them like sushi. Ami is captured by the clan. They torture her and Sho's father Ryugi Kimura (Kentaro Shimazu) begins cutting off Ami's fingers. This angers Sho's mother, Violet, who considers this mercy. Therefore, Violet hacks Ami's whole right arm off. Ami escapes and is taken in by Miki Suguru (Asami Miyajima), the owner of a machine shop who builds a customized, bullet-spewing arm. From that point on, her quest from revenge became much easier. Ami is able to eliminate the clan one by one. Eventually, Ami and Miki reach the yakuza's hiding place. Miki loses her right foot and eventually dies. Ami loses her machine gun during her fight with Sho's father Ryugi, but gets Miki's chainsaw for a weapon. Finding Sho with hostages to keep Ami at bay, his mother Violet enters the picture. Violet attacks her with a sword, but Ami manages to disarm her. Ami then uses her chainsaw arm to strike Violet, but it just bounces off her chest like it had just hit metal. Ami stood in shock, wondering how Violet was able to do that. Violet just smiled and told her that she was wearing a special bra today, one made out of steel. Violet proudly opened up her robe and revealed what she called her "drill bra". The shocked Ami, was amazed when Violet reached behind and turned it on, and asked if she still liked her chances. The rotating blades began spiining on the metalic cups, and Violet started walking toward Ami. Violet got up close and personal to Ami, and the drill began to cut into her own chest. Blood began spilling all different directions, as Violet gently embraced Ami. Violet released Ami, and she fell to the ground. Unmercifully, Violet jumped down and straddled Ami on the ground to finish her off. Her bra got closer and closer to her face. However, Ami notices that one of the hostages is wet, and Ami takes advantage and threw Violet off of her, and onto the urine soaked floor. This causes Violet to become electrocuted. As she was was bouncing around, Sho jumped in to try to comfort her. This gave Ami a chance to grab her chainsaw and slice both Sho and Violet right through the middle of their faces. Trivia *Honoka Ishibashi appeared as Chichideka in the 2009 episode "Yokai Big Breasts Appears" for the Japanese comedy TV series "The Ancient Dogoo Girl". *Honoka Ishibashi appeared as Malshina in 23 episodes of the 2012-2013 Japanese action/comedy TV series "Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger". *Violet Kimura's kill bra is similar to the Killer with flame-throwing bra (Pauline Chan) from the 1994 Chinese comedy action film, "From Beijing with Love"; and Desdemona (Sofia Vergara) In the 2013 action packed movie "Machete Kills"; and The Fembots in the 1997 film "Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery". *The demise of her kill bra is reminiscent of the remaining breast implants left by Samantha D'Bonne (Lysette Anthony) in the 1993 comedy film "Look Who's Talking Now"; and Trudi (Ashley Mulheron) in the 2009 British action comedy film "Lesbian Vampire Killers". Gallery screenshot_10769.png screenshot_10770.png screenshot_10771.png screenshot_10772.png screenshot_10773.png screenshot_10774.png 4_big.jpg screenshot_10775.png 2gkyuv.gif screenshot_10776.png screenshot_10777.png drill-bra.jpg screenshot_10778.png screenshot_10779.png 2gkywu.gif 2gkxnm.gif machine-girl-gif-3.gif tumblr_l5qd38wlEn1qcw5r6o1_500.png screenshot_10780.png screenshot_10781.png 2gkxuh.gif screenshot_10798.png screenshot_10782.png 2gky75.gif 2gkyz9.gif screenshot_10783.png screenshot_10784.png 2gkz15.gif screenshot_10785.png screenshot_10787.png screenshot_10788.png 2gkz5g.gif screenshot_10789.png screenshot_10790.png screenshot_10791.png screenshot_10792.png screenshot_10793.png screenshot_10794.png screenshot_10795.png screenshot_10796.png screenshot_10799.png screenshot_10800.png screenshot_10802.png screenshot_10803.png screenshot_10804.png screenshot_10805.png 2gkz8i.gif Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Category:Bra and Panties Category:Spiked Clothing Category:Brunette Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Garter Belt Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Gang Member Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:High Heels Category:Sword Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Martial Artist Category:Evil Laugh Category:Sadist Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: The Works Category:Demise: Decapitated Category:Demise: Electrocution Category:Wetlook Category:Comical Defeat